The Supermarket
by SangoHiwatari
Summary: [One Shot] Kagome is at the supermarket all by her self then she sees a stranger that won't leave her alone.


**The Supermarket**

By

Sango Hiwatari

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha 0-0

Kagome Higurashi, a bright young woman at the age of twenty-five, had just walked in through the sliding glass doors at her local supermarket. That evening her fiancé, InuYasha Takahashi was to be coming home from work. His job took him all over the world doing business with lots of different cultures. Tonight would be his first time home in over two weeks, so Kagome was planning a stay-at-home movie night. She would make him his favorite meal and entertain him with movies and conversations about his and her weeks apart, then later entertain him in a whole different way. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had failed to notice that a dark clad figure was following her.

While she was walking down the grain aisle about to load her cart full of InuYasha's favorite flavors of Ramen, she noticed the strange gentleman. She could tell that he had been outside recently because his clothes were damp from the rain, his face was completely hidden, but he was just standing there watching her. Getting all creeped out, Kagome grabbed a few of each flavor and left to take safety in the next aisle over.

"Jeez, what a creepy guy." Kagome said to herself as she carried on her way looking for the milk.

But just as Kagome rounded the corner into the milk aisle she saw him again. Panicking she turned around and ran straight into her friend Sango.

"Where did you come from? You scared me half to death!" exclaimed Kagome while clutching her heart.

"What! I saw you so I came over to say hi. We never get to see each other anymore, not now that you and InuYasha are engaged." Said Sango while she pushed her cart out of the main flow of traffic.

"Oh I'm sorry Sango it's just, well you know how it is. You finally meet the guy of your dreams and then you never want to be apart for him. I'm sure it was the same for you and Miroku before you two got married." Kagome pointed out.

"Well maybe for Miroku, the guy would never leave me alone. Calling me every night just to see if I was okay. I'm telling you he's more of a girl then I am, me on the other hand, could careless." She joked.

"Look at you making a crack at him and he's not even here to try and defend himself." Replied Kagome while laughing at Miroku's expense.

"Yeah well I don't feel very forgiving right now, this is the first time since we've been married that he has let me go grocery shopping. He doesn't trust me enough to even get the food for the house!" Sango said with a frown.

"But you two have only been married for a month, how many times has he gone grocery store in that amount of time?" asked Kagome.

"Hmm… let me think, well I guess three times."

"Three times!" choked Kagome, "How much food do you two eat in a week?"

"Well I guess you could say that I'm eating for two now." Said Sango as she waited and watched for Kagome's reaction.

"Two? Sango are you pregnant, when did this happen do you know if it's a boy or girl?" asked Kagome all excited.

"We're not sure yet on the sex of the baby, it's too early to tell. But Miroku is excited, he keeps running to the store every time I say that I'm hungry."

"Well that's great news Sango!"- But Kagome stopped her line of speech when she noticed that her friend wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Hey Kagome don't get alarmed but there is a really creepy guy watching you." Said Sango with her voice hushed.

"What, you mean he's still there?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Has he been following you Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Yeah ever since I first walked into the store he hasn't left me alone." Kagome said while trying to act normal.

"Oh great you've got yourself a stalker Kagome."

"Yeah! Lucky me." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Here look I'm almost done why don't you just follow me into the check out and then I'll wait for you so that you don't get left alone with this guy."

"Oh no that's okay Sango you don't have to, I'll be okay besides I wouldn't want to make you even more late and make Miroku worry." Kagome said while waving off her friend towards the check out.

"But Kagome"-

"No but's, come on Sango I'm a big girl now, I can defend myself."

"Fine," she sighed, "But as soon as you get home you have to call me or other wise I'm going to worry about you all night."

"Fine," she said with a laugh, "I promise that I will call you as soon as I get into the door."

"Okay." She agreeing, "as soon as you get home or else."

"Yes, yes now go or Miroku will come to hunt you down."

"I can do this, I'll be fine." Kagome reassured her self as she turned around and headed towards the milk aisle.

She soon found her self all alone in front of the chocolate milk display, telling herself that everything would be okay.

But just nicely as she thought it two arms encircled her waist from behind.

The first thing she thought to do was scream, and she did, the loudest scream she had ever uttered. It echoed off the walls around her just as the man from behind her started to laugh.

"Kagome you can be such a chicken at times."

"Wait I know that voice!" thought Kagome. "InuYasha! You jerk how dare you scare me like that!" she said as he turned her around in his arms.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I'm sorry but you were just easy prey, you even watched me walk in here and you didn't even recognize me!" He said while still laughing.

"That was mean! You should ap"- but she didn't get to finish what she was saying.

Out of no where from behind InuYasha a heavy twenty-pound bag of sugar landed right on top of InuYasha's head.

"You! Let go of my friend right now you sicko!" Sango yelled as she released the bag of sugar.

"Sango, wait a minute, InuYasha are you alright?" Kagome said as she checks his head for any injuries.

"InuYasha?" Sango repeated shocked as she took a step back and looked at the man in front of her.

"Yeah it's InuYasha." He mimicked her rubbing his head.

"But I thought you were some creepy stalker guy out to get Kagome." She said helplessly, she didn't know what to say, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, yeah its fine so Kagome are we going home now or what?" he asked.

"Okay, we'll see you later Sango, sorry for the scare. And as for you," she said while directing her attention back on to InuYasha as they headed towards the check out, "I guess I'll just have to show you just how sorry I am later." She said with a playful glint in her eye.

"Ooh is that a promise." He said as they walked out and into the rain together.

"That you can bet on." She said as she pulled him down and playfully kissed him.


End file.
